City of Ancient Clockwork
by Liz399
Summary: When the the TMI gang end up in the 19th Century they must help the TID gang solve a new threat to history before everything changes forever but not everything is as it seems and with time itself under threat can the two groups team up in time or will it be too late? Post COLS AND CP2. Is better than it sounds I promise
1. Chapter 1

"Jace wake up!" Clary insisted attempting to push him from the bed, but failing miserably.

"Jaaaace" she tried again but the only response she got was a groan. "Fine" she huffed. She had of course prepa red for the possibility that her wouldn't move but she had hoped to not have to go there.

"Jace, Izzy's making green pancakes" she whispered. Immediately Jace jumped out of bed and looked at her confused.

"Green?" he looked horrified, which "caused Clary to burst out laughing.

"No, at least I don't think she is but I needed to get you to move. Now go get ready before we're late"

"Late? For what?". Clary smiled knowingly but didn't reply. Instead she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Twenty minutes later she stood ready looking into the mirror. She was dressed in an emerald green dress that came to her knees and tucked in at the waist. Her hair was in a fishtail and on her feet she wore black heels. When she left the room she found Jace in the hall in a jeans and white t-shirt. "So where are we going?" he persisted. "Patience. I'll tell you when we get there".

When they arrived outside Jace found Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon also in green. "Is there a theme of some sort running that I'm not aware of her? Do you all have broken hearts or something?" he asked, confused. Clary laughed "broken hearts? No. We're wearing green for St. Patrick's day. We're going to Dublin for the day". "So go change into a green t-shirt" Izzy ordered and surprisingly he obliged

Clary drew them a portal and they landed in a deserted alley on O'Connell street just a few hundred meters away from the parade which was crossing over O'Connell bridge. The parade was just about to start and not long after they got too the front of the crowd to get a better view the first float came into sight. Brendan O'Carroll and his wife(*) were leading. After them came a marching band from New York and so on.

The parade was over by half three. Clary could tell that the two Shadowhunters had really enjoyed it. It had probably been their first parade. Afterwards they made their way to Grafton street to go shopping for Izzy. The street itself was packed with the crowds that had arrived for the day. Between the crowds and the street performers and the 'Lá Fhéile Padraig Shona Duit' signs Clary nearly missed it. The head, _HIS_ head. She just about caught sight of the white blond hair between the crowds. "Sebastian" she whispered. Immediately her entire group snapped to attention and followed her line of vision. Before she knew it they were already chasing him.

They followed him up the street and over into the Gaiety Theatre. Inside they saw him run up the stairs and into a room. All 6 of them were hot on his trail and they got to the room he enters in time to see him jump into a portal. They followed without a second thought.

* * *

HI so here's another story. This time it's a TMI and TID crossover. Let me know what you think and follow/favourite/review. Also I hope to update my other story If Clary had Stayed tomorrow (to those who it applies) so feel free to give it a read if you haven't already. This was originally a St Patrick's Day one shot but ah well...

Liz399


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa and Will were in the library talking when Cecily suddenly burst in. "There's something going on outside" she informed before rushing off again. "Let's go see what it is" Tessa suggested and Will nodded, already on his way to the door.

Outside was a mess. They arrived to find the institute residents and a few silent brothers in the middle of a battle against a group who looked like mundies but fought better than any Shadowhunter could have let alone a mundane. "What are they Will?" Tessa asked worried. Sure she'd fought things that were beyond explanation before but these were something new altogether. They were clearly winning the battle by a mile. "I don't knew Tess but right now I'm more worried about what they're fighting with" he replied. It was only then that Tessa noticed what the weird mundanes were fighting with. Automatons. The very same ones they'd destroyed two months ago when they defeated Mortmain. "How?" "I don't know but let's fight now think later" Will suggested running off with Cecily on his heels. Tessa sighed and followed them.

The mundanes were a force to be reckoned with. She kept thinking of them as mundanes albeit them obviously not being ones. It just wasn't possible with how they moved and fought. However they bore no runes what-so-ever and did not fight with Shadowhunter weapons. They did not bear the marks of any Downworlder group and they weren't demons either for when they died their bodies remained so there for the only assumption to be made was that they were mundanes with extraordinary skills. As Tessa engaged with one she noticed how much the other side were winning by. Already two silent brothers lay dead on the ground, Gabriel was bleeding badly from a wound in his chest, Charlotte was backed into a corner and Sophie was fighting with her bad arm having broken the other. The other side however had one body, two casualties and nothing else. There was no way that the Shadowhunters would win.

Suddenly just as Tessa got a good hit in the opposing force abruptly retreated. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. One second they were locked in the dead of battle and the next the enemy was gone, leaving the Shadowhunters to look after the dead and wounded.

As everyone began to return inside Tessa began to look to Will and immediately found him in conversation with a silent brother whose face was covered by his robes however it was obvious to anyone who had know the two _parabati _who it was. Jem. Deciding to give them some privacy she turned away and walked inside to help in the infirmary.

**Will's pov**

Will had been shocked to see Jem outside the institute fighting but he had immediately gone and fought by his side. Although they were technically no longer parabati the link the had once shared still remained. It was just like old times and when the battle was over he had gone to talk to him. "James how are you here? I thought you couldn't leave the city for a year after your induction into the brotherhood" he asked and even though his words weren't the most expressive his tone said everything. "When word arrived that the institute was under attack I came. I had to make sure everyone was ok" he replied. "Well you be staying long?" Will asked. "I'm sorry William but I can't. I must return to the silent city with the bodies of my brothers so they can be buried" "Are you leaving now or can you wait a few moments?" Will just wanted his friend back "I think it's best if I leave now. The longer I wait the harder it will be for me" Jem replied. "I know. I miss you James" "I miss you too William and Tessa. Give her my love. It was nice to see you" "It was nice to see you to James" Will answered before turning to go inside, leaving his _parabati_ to take care of the two dead members of the brotherhood.

Tessa was waiting for him inside. She gave him a small comforting smile which he returned. "Jem sends his love and says that he misses you" he told her. Jem's departure was still a sore spot for both of them. "Thanks". "Welcome. How's all in the infirmary?" He inquired. "They're o ok in the infirmary for now. Most of the works done. Gabriel got an _iratze_ and Sophie is getting a cast. Charlotte wasn't hurt much she got a _iratze_ too" Tessa informed. "Good. How about we-" Will started but never got to finish because at that moment a loud thump sounded from outside.

They looked at either and rushed out to be met with the sight of 6 people 2 girls and 4 boys one of which was unconscious. They all looked at each other. The new comers were obvious not from London. They dressed in clothes that were nothing like the London crew and their entire demeanour was not that of a Londoner. Suddenly one of them spoke. "What the hell kind of a portal was that!"

* * *

Wow look at me updating on time. I'm surprised myself. Ok so quick question who else pigged out on sweets at 12 this morning? Happy Easter to everyone㈳3 Thanks to everyone for all the support I really want expecting it. I couldn't have done it without ye all. Remember to follow/favourite/review.

Happy Easter

Liz399


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV **

The portal wasn't like a usual portal. It was much bumpier than normal and there was a much greater sensation of stomach churning than there should be. It reminded Clary of when she was five and wanted to around inside a washing machine. The difference was that now it was almost as if she actually was where as then she wasn't allowed to but the reminder remained all the same.

When the stomach churning portal sensation stopped Clary looked around to see where they had emerged and immediately wished that they were back inside it. From one look it was obvious that they were no longer in Dublin but the worrying part was that she had no idea where they were, except outside an institute somewhere. There were horses and carts on the street and there wasn't a phone line to be seen anywhere. It was almost like another planet. "What the hell kind of a portal was that?" Simon demanded, "Next time we-" he started but was cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs from Izzy. "Not now" she hissed before sending a pointed look towards two people who were standing on the steps of the institute. Suddenly Clary heard a noise to her side where Alec and Magnus were. She turned to see Alec on the ground holding an unconscious boy who she'd never seem before. "Where's Magnus?" She whispered to Jace. "That _is _Magnus. Something happened when we went through the portal and now he's out cold"

**Jace's POV**

"Excuse me who are ye?" The boy on the steps demanded. "Who are ye?" Jace countered. The boy on the steps glared at them obviously unhappy with them not answering. The girl who was standing beside him sighed. "I apologize for Williams rudeness to you. My name is Teresa Gray but please call me Tessa and this gentleman here beside me is Will Herondale" she introduced. Clary felt Jace freeze beside her. "I'm Jace Wayland," Jace began, "and my companions are Simon Lewis, Clary Fray and Izzy and Alec Trueblood" he finished introducing Simon, Clary, Izzy and Alec in turn. "And who is he?" Will asked gesturing to Magnus. "That is Thomas Kyle" Jace lied. He had read his family tree one day when he was bored and he remembered enough to know that Will Herondale and Tessa Grey where were his ancestors and were sharing the institute with Lightwood's and Fairchild's so obviously they couldn't use their own names without arousing suspicion and they couldn't exactly say 'Hi there, how are you? My name is blah blah and these are my friends blah blah blah, we are your relations from the future and we're not sure how we got here except that we were following Clary's crazy homicidal brother and next thing we know BAM! We're here... So what's the weather like?' Which only left lying about who they were.

**Clary's POV**

Suddenly there was a noise at the door and a woman emerged. "Will? Tessa? What's going on out here? Do you need any iratze's?" She asked them. "No thanks Charlotte, Cecily already have me some whilst we were waiting for Gabriel. Will does though. He hasn't been inside yet" Tessa replied. Suddenly the woman, Charlotte presumably, noticed the other occupants of the courtyard. "Sorry I didn't notice you all there before. I'm Charlotte Fairchild head of the London institute" she introduced extending het hand to them and Jace the ever courteous took the lead. "Hello Mrs Fairchild it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jace Wayland and these are my companions Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Izzy and Alec Trueblood and Thomas Kyle" he introduced, again. Clay was confused as to why he kept using false names but didn't say anything in front of the others. Her main concern was what had just occurred to her. Where happened to Sebastian? He had gone through the same portal that they had so where was he now?

"Excuse me Ms Fray but are you quite alright? You seem a little pale" Tessa asked from the steps. "I am thank you it's just a little chilly out here. And please call me Clary. Ms Fray makes me feel old" she replied with a little laugh. "Sorry some of us seem to have forgotten our manners," Charlotte started, shooting a glare towards Will, "Why don't you come in". There was a moment of silence in which the group standing in the courtyard were silently agreeing what to do. "That would be delightful thank you" Jace replied. They moved up the steps, Alec and Izzy carrying Magnus between them, but just as they were about to enter they were stopped by Will. "How is it that you have a vampire that can walk in the sun?" He demanded, receiving another glare from Charlotte. "Long story that I don't wish to tell because frankly it's none of you business" Simon replied. "Well if that's the case then-" he started but was cut off by Izzy "Simon comes with us or we all leave" she announced. The looks on all their faces confirmed what she had said. There was no way they'd go anywhere without him. "Well in that case-" he started only to be cut off this time by Charlotte. "Let us show you to the sanctuary". "Actually we'd prefer for him to enter the institute with us and before you ask yes he can enter the institute and no that's a story we don't have the time to tell either" Clay said. Charlotte seemed to considered it for a moment before nodding and signalling for Will to let them past.

**Will's POV**

Will didn't trust the new comers. They had just shown up out of nowhere and acted as if they owned the place and the clothes they wore! It was scandalous not that it affected him but poor Tessa had bulged her eyes at them. He didn't trust the vampire either. It wasn't natural for a vampire to walk in sunlight or to enter an institute. As they walked through the institute he heard them talking amongst themselves. They seemed worried about something. "I don't know but it can't be good" he heard Izzy say. "That's for sure but it did seem like it was on purpose and until we know why we're sitting ducks" Simon replied. He shuddered at the mention of ducks and heard Jace silently curse "_ducks_". "It could be any reason. He's crazy" Clary responded in a voice that suggested that there was more to that statement than words could say.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update but I was preoccupied with aother story and this one unfortunately was unintentionally put into the background. Also I know that vampires can't enter the institute but (spoiler alert) in one of the Magnus Bane chronicles Camille is in the London institute so I took that add an ok to do that. Also for those of you who were confused in that last paragraph the TMI gang were taking about Sebastian and why he brought them there.

Ok so remember to follow/favourite/review and if you have time read my other stories and my other one 'the future coders' on fictionpress

Liz399


	4. AN

Ok so I know that I haven't updated in ages but I have a good reason. Firstly I got an idea for another story which brought my story count up to 19 (fanfictions and originals together) and it's it hard to manage them all. Secondly we recently lost the internet modem which is an obvious problem. But I'm hoping to update soon. I promise and I'll make them extra long to make up for the wait.

By the way a little fun fact. I was up in Dublin in the national museum recently and I saw a flag that was used as a symbol for Irish freedom in battles centuries ago that had the motto of the circle on it. I couldn't believe it.

Once again I'll update soon. I promise.

Liz399

Updated 12/9/15

Ok so I know I said that I'd update and I will but my life got crazy recently and things have been hard. But I'm working on the next chapter as you read and I hope to put it up soon. The other reason I'm updating is to say that to anyone who read the Parallon Trilogy is that it is now a category here so please look at it and help get it up and running and to anyone didn't you should. Here a summary:

The Parallon Trilogy by Dee Shulman is a book series about Eva Kortesky (16 yrs) 'rebel misfit' who after two expulsions gets accepted into St Magdalene's school for geniuses. There she finally makes friends but after an accident in the lab come into contact with a deadly virus never seen before. This virus sends her into hospital where despite the odds being stacked against her she survives but at a price. She is still deadly sick and is tormented by nightmares nightly. When new student Seth Lenotis who has his own past in Londinium A.D. 152 and shows up and recognises Eva as the Lady Livia from his own time Eva finds herself thrown into a feud spanning centuries and a deadly love. But even as this unfolds Eva's health is getting consistently worse and she is running out of time. She finds herself forced to seek out the truth of her virus but every answer leads to more questions and when the truth itself is so terrifying Eva finds herself in a battle between life and death and love and desolation. Her whole world does a one-eighty and Eva finds herself in the centre of the battle for survival of human life itself.


End file.
